


Crypt Creeps

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [18]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, No worries, don't have sex with ghosts, don't make out in cemeteries, he's probably fine, just general rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Of all the bad ideas, making out in a Gotham City crypt might be the worst.





	Crypt Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 18.
> 
> Hey, remember when Solomon Grundy could say his whole poem? Neither does DC.

"I'm telling you, Janice, it's totally fine!"

"I don't know, Mark," Janice said, looking up at the giant crypt.  "Making out in a cemetery just seems like a bad idea."

"C'mon, you liked it a minute ago."

"Yeah, but we weren't _at_ the crypt a minute ago!"

Mark scoffed.  "Come on!  Nobody's here.  It's gonna be fine."  He kissed her nose.  "Besides, I'll protect you."

She frowned, but sighed in resignation.  "Alright.  Just for a little bit, 'K?"

"OK."  He took her hand and led her inside.  The crypt was much more massive on the inside than it looked from the front.  Torches still burned inside it, and in the very center was a huge casket up on a pedestal.

"It looks like it belonged to a giant," Janice said, watching the stone casket as if it would open at any moment.

"They just made 'em big to look important.  Come on."  He sat down right next to it and pulled her down on top of him.  "See?  Nothing to worry about."

"I guess...."

The air was surprisingly fresh inside, nothing like the air of a sealed crypt should be.  Even as Mark kissed her, Janice couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  She straddled him, trying to focus on just the two of them.  Usually, it wasn't hard to do, but this time she found herself fighting to concentrate on him, even after he snaked a hand up her shirt.

Mark noticed nothing except how damn hot Janice was.

Suddenly, Janice pulled away.  "Did you hear that?" she hissed, her eyes wide.

"I didn't hear a thing," he said flatly.  He pinched her nipple through her bra.  "You're just imagining things."

"I know I heard something."

A faint rumble sounded in the distance, like a voice coming from deep within a mine.

"You heard that, right?"

"Relax, Janice!  It's just the old caves.  They're always making noise."

Mark kissed up and down her neck, his fingers finally meeting flesh.  "C'mon, Janice, I'm dying here."

She lowered herself back down and wrapped herself around him.  His erection poked at her thigh through his pants.

"C'mon, babe," he whispered.  "Let's do it right there."

"Mark, I think we should go."

"Jan, you can't leave me like this!"

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday."

Mark pulled back.  "What did you say?"

Janice looked frozen.

"Christened on Tuesday."

Mark looked around.  "What the?"

"Married on Wednesday."

Janice finally moved.  "We gotta go."

"Took ill on Thursday."

"Who is that?" Mark asked.

"I don't care, let's just go!"

"Grew worse on Friday."

The voice was coming from the casket, growing louder with each phrase.

"Died on Saturday."

Janice hopped to her feet, backing away from the casket.

"Mark, come on!"

"Buried on Sunday."

The stone lid shifted.

Mark stood up gingerly.  "It's just someone pranking us."

"No it's not, Mark, now move!"

The lid slid open.

"That was the end of Solomon Grundy."

A large corpse-looking behemoth stood in the open casket, glaring down at them.  With a roar, he took a swipe at Mark.

Janice ran.

She never even looked back to see if Mark had followed her.


End file.
